


The Art of Babysitting

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Sam and Cas get turned into toddlers and you have to take care of them. Dean admires how easily this comes to you.





	The Art of Babysitting

It was a long and excruciating hunt that left you, Sam, Dean, and Cas all tired beyond belief. Cas made some of the pain go away but not much of it. You had to deal with witches which are always a pain in your ass, but this one was no different. 

It was hard to pinpoint them but once you had them, killing them was easy. There were four witches and four hunters. You each had your part to play and when you killed your witch, you ran and helped Dean with his. Sam and Cas were upstairs with their so the logical thing was to help Dean who was downstairs with you.

Ah, Dean, you don’t know where to start with that man. He was an amazing one and you hate that he couldn’t see that. He had so much shit poured on him at such an early age it was inappropriate. A kid is supposed to play on playgrounds, cry over a scraped knee and worry about who’s lunches they were going to trade with at school.

But, with Dean, it wasn’t those things he worried about. He didn’t play on playgrounds, but in motel rooms with his younger brother, wishing he was out there. He didn’t cry over a scraped knee, he cried when he couldn’t shoot the monster right, costing someone to get hurt. He didn’t worry about lunches at school, he worried about if his dad was going to make it home safely.

He didn’t have the best childhood and you wished you could take it all away from him. You wished you could take the pain away. He didn’t deserve it but in his messed-up mind, he thought he did. You loved the man but you never would tell him. You’ve always been too shy and embarrassed to admit your feelings to him.

He was Dean Winchester, a man of very few words, always going after women each week, and a hard ass. You were an emotional woman, loves the idea of kids and a family, compassionate and caring. Not that Dean wasn’t those things either, but you two were different people. You didn’t like the things he liked (not as much as he wanted you to) and he didn’t like the things you liked (not as much as you wanted him to).

You were more like Sam if anything, but you didn’t want Sam. You wanted Dean. No one, not even Sam knew how you felt about Dean but you always thought Cas knew on some level. He was an Angel after all. But, pushing those thoughts aside, you were tired after the hunt and the minute your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light.

Your room was right across from Dean’s and a whole other hallway separate from Sam. At the time you picked your room, you didn’t know Dean’s room was across from yours. Dean has the biggest room in the Bunker and the next biggest room was right across from him. You liked sleeping across from him but you hated it when he brought back a woman. You heard everything that went on in his room.

You were just thankful he was as tired as you were. You didn’t wake up once during the night. The only time you woke up was at 7 am when you felt a small person bounce on your body. The more you woke up, you felt two small people on you, calling out your name to wake up.

“What the hell?” You muttered, forcing your eyes to open. Even though you got 9 hours of sleep, you were still very tired. You looked up to see two small children on your body, smiling at you. You just stared at them, not knowing who they were or why they were in your room.

“Wake up, Y/N!” The taller of the two said with a giggle.

“Who are you?” You asked. You sat up more, the sleep wearing off the more you stared at the kids.

“Sammy!” He said, pushing over the other child before climbing off the bed.

“Sam?” You asked, your eyes widening. You looked at the other kid and noticed his bright blue eyes and dark mop of messy hair. “Castiel?”

“Come on, Y/N, get up!” Castiel said, following Sam off the bed. You stayed frozen, not knowing what to do even though they ran out of your room. Cas’ voice was a lot higher than normal which was weird but you needed to find Dean. You just hope he didn’t turn into a toddler like Sam and Cas did.

You got up and threw on your cardigan sweater and slipped into your pink fuzzy slippers before rushing out of your room. You saw Dean’s door open and knew he wasn’t in there. He only had it closed when he was in there.

As you made your way to the library, you could hear raised voices and shuffling coming from the kitchen. You walked into the kitchen to see Dean trying to cook breakfast but Sam and Cas kept trying to get to the food. Dean tried to cook and fend off the toddlers at the same time which wasn’t working out too well.

“Seriously, Sam, get off me. I’m trying to cook.” Dean complained, trying not to burn his hands. It was like Sam reverted back to his child self not only in the physical term but also emotionally. You knew if Sam were really in there, he would be listening and back off to let his brother cook, the same thing goes for Cas.

You smiled and leaned on the door frame, watching tiny Cas run to Dean, crashing into his legs to bug him some more. If this what Cas looked like as a child, then Heaven was lucky to have seen that.

“Cas! Stop crashing into me!” Dean complained. You weren’t surprised you weren’t freaking out more. You’ve all been turned into something more than enough times because of witches. You knew Dean might need your help so you stepped into the room and cleared your throat.

“Need some help?” Dean, Cas, and Sam turned to you and while Dean had a relieved smile on his face, Sam and Cas ran to you to bug you instead of Dean.

“Pick me up!” Cas said, holding his hands up. Sam crashed into Cas, pushing him out of the way.

“No, pick me up!” Sam said, doing the same motions as Cas did. Cas got tears from being pushed and you knew you didn’t want a crying child in the Bunker. You knelt and held out your arms, smiling at them.

“I’ll pick you both up. Come here.” You said with a smile. Sam was in your arms first before Cas was. Cas seemed to be better than before and you held both kids to you before standing up. They were lighter than you thought they were going to be which was easier. You put them on your hips and smiled at them.

“Now, boys, is it nice to bother Dean when he’s making you food?” You asked, talking to them like they were in trouble.

“No.” Sam and Cas said at the same time, bowing their heads.

“Now, what do you say to him?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Before you were ever a hunter, you worked with children. You babysat a lot of the times and also worked at a daycare for very young children. Now, this is going to pay off.

“Sorry, Dean.” Sam and Cas said, looking at Dean. Dean stared at you and the boys before nodding and turning back to cook. But he always kept you in his line of sight. You smiled and walked to the kitchen table, setting them on chairs.

You smiled and fixed Cas’ hair since it was still messed up from whatever he was doing.

“Now, be good while I talk to Dean, okay? You don’t want to be in trouble, do you?” You asked, your voice sounds like how you would take to one of your kids back at the daycare.

“No.” Sam and Cas said, shaking their heads. You smiled and moved some of Sam’s hair away from his eyes.

“Good.” You turned around and walked to Dean, taking his hand before pulling him away from the stove. It was a good thing he was done with the food and that he turned off the stove. You pulled him just outside of the kitchen before looking up at him.

“Care to tell me what is going on?” You asked.

“How did you do that? It was impossible for me to keep them calm.” Dean said, peeking his head back in the kitchen to make sure they were behaving. They were still at the table but playing with each other.

“I used to work at a daycare before hunting. Plus, years of babysitting. Now, explain.” You said.

“Something must have happened when we were with the witches. But I don’t know since they were upstairs and we were down. We can’t have Cas try and fix it since he isn’t capable to do it. Plus, I don’t even know where Rowena is. We just have to do a lot of research.” Dean said with a sigh.

“Great, you get started on that.” You said with a smile, going to walk past him but he stopped you with a hand on your arm. You looked at his hand then into his eyes.

“Why me? Why don’t you do the research? You like it more.”

“Fine, have fun with the troublemakers. Let’s see you try and last an hour.” You said with a smile, turning around and walking away from him.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Dean said, rushing to your front, putting his hands on your shoulders. He didn’t do well with children at all. He didn’t know how to handle them. The last time he took care of them is when Sam was a kid. But that was so long ago, that he forgot.

“I’ll do the research and you handle them.”

“That’s what I thought.” You said with a grin. Dean glanced down at your lips when he realized how close you two were. But he pulled away from you and walked into the library. You sighed softly, wishing he would just man up and kiss you. But, you wished you could man up and kiss him. Maybe one day you would.

You walked back to the kitchen door and peeked in, seeing Sam and Cas try and reach the food that Dean had cooked. You grinned and rushed in, scaring the two children.

“What are you doing?” They both squealed and giggled, rushing back to their seats. You laughed and grabbed the plate of food Dean cooked and walked over to them, putting the food on the plates that were in front of them.

“Eat up, boys, Dean is going to find a cure for you guys. As much as I love children, I do love you both when you’re my age again.” You said with a smile, taking some food and eating it. Sam and Cas dug in and even though Cas didn’t eat when he was his normal self, you guess it had something to do with becoming a child.

“What are we going to do today?” Sam asked as he ate.

“Well, I’d figure we let Dean do his thing in the library and maybe you, me and Cas can play a few games while we wait.” You said, picking food up from their plates. They swatted your hands and you smiled, stopping yourself from stealing their food.

“We should play with Dean,” Sam said.

“We can’t, Sam. You know he needs to study.

“Do you like Dean?” He asked, Cas looking at you as well.

“What? Where did that come from?” You asked, a nervous chuckle leaving your lips.

“We can see you like him,” Cas said, taking a slow bite of food.

“Look, it’s a bit more complicated than that.” You said, a blush reaching your cheeks and ears.

“But do you like him?” Sam asked.

“Of course, I like him. I mean, who wouldn’t? He’s an amazing man and it sucks that he can’t see that. I may even love him.” You said quietly. Sam and Cas were smiling widely and you were about to say something else when you heard footsteps coming to into the kitchen. You shut up and saw Dean enter with a book in his hands.

“So, I found something out,” Dean said, looking at the kids before looking at you.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked when he noticed the looks on your faces.

“Nothing, what did you find?” you said quickly, getting up.

“Well, it’s not permanent, which is good. It says here spells like this usually last a day, if not less.” Dean said, closing the book he was holding.

“Good, so, I guess we can have a chill day, then.” You said with a smile. Once Dean nodded, Sam and Cas got down from their chairs and ran out of the room, laughing and giggling like children do. You smiled and looked at Dean before running after them.

You were ahead of Dean and caught Cas since Sam was taller and faster. Cas laughed and you held him close to your body as you tickled him. He squealed out very loudly and tried to get away from you but you wouldn’t let him go.

Dean smiled, and he watched you be with Cas and how happy you looked. If it weren’t for the nasty hunt yesterday, then he might have thought you were happy being here, content with spending the rest of your life in this Bunker.

Sam ran over to help Cas and once he did, you caught him in your arms.

“Help, Dean!” You laughed as both children climbed over you to overtake you. Dean laughed and he picked up his brother, holding him to his chest. You smiled and got up, taking Cas in your arms. You looked at Dean and if someone were to walk in the Bunker now, they would see a normal family. A wife, husband and two boys.

If only you could have that with Dean.

“Come on, why don’t we watch something instead? Maybe a movie and have a calm time?” You suggested. Sam and Cas nodded and agreed with you.

“I guess we’re watching a movie,” Dean said. You and he brought Sam and Cas over to the living room before Dean placed Sam next to you.

“What movie, boys?” Dean said, finding that term not strange at all. It felt normal for him to say it.

“SpongeBob movie!” Sam said immediately after. You and Dean looked at him with confused faces. You didn’t peg Sam Winchester as a man who liked SpongeBob but hey, whatever floats his boat.

“You heard the boy. Put on SpongeBob.” You said with a grin, happy that you were going to watch a kids’ film instead of a movie that Dean always chose. Dean didn’t say a word as he put the movie in, taking his place next to you. But Cas scrambled to get to the spot first, just beating Dean. Dean chuckled and looked at you before sitting next to Cas.

The movie started playing and Sam was content with being in your lap. You absentmindedly played with his hair, scraping your nails lightly on his scalp. You started to braid his hair which he didn’t’ seem to mind.

Dean wasn’t interested in this movie at all but he loved the way you looked while watching it. It made you look younger and happier. Even though Sam and Cas haven’t been kids for long, he could see that taking care of them made you really happy.

Then he got to thinking what yours and his kids would look like if you two had some. He could picture you with little Mary and her older brother Robert playing on the swing set that he built for them, and him, after a long day at the mechanic shop, he would be engulfed in his kids’ hugs and you, who he would kiss so passionately, the kids would look away and yell ‘Gross!’.

He hoped he would be able to have that with someone one day but no matter who he was with, he could only picture you next to him.

“Dean.” You said for the tenth time. Dean broke out whatever trance he was in and looked at you before looking down at Cas and Sam who were sleeping, cuddling into your side.

“We should get them to bed.” You whispered.

“But it’s only the afternoon,” Dean said, confused as to why they were sleepy.

“So? They’re children.” You said like it was obvious.

“Children have tons of energy.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe normal kids do but this is a 34-year-old man in a 4-year-old’s body. Plus, however old Cas is. They must be tired.” You said, hoping not to wake them. They looked so peaceful.

Dean took Cas in his arms but Cas woke up, looking up at Dean.

“Go back to sleep, Cas,” Dean said. You took Sam in your arms and stood up, turning off the TV. Sam didn’t wake up at first but as you walked to his room, you could feel him start to wake up.

“Can Cas sleep with me?” Sam asked. You looked down and looked at Dean who had his eyebrows raised.

“Sure, if that is what you want.” You said with a smile. You knew Sam and Cas were really good friends but they weren’t as close as Dean and Cas. Sam nodded and Dean followed you to Sam’s room, putting Cas in bed right next to Sam. They both got under the covers and you smiled, ready to leave but Sam stopped you.

“Can you read us a bedtime story?” Sam asked. You knew he never had a mother and maybe you were a substitute for that. You looked at Dean who nodded and you walked over to Sam, sitting on the end of his bed. With Sam and Cas so small, Sam’s bed seemed so big for them.

“I don’t have any books for you, Sam. But, how about this, you and Cas go to sleep and when you wake up, I’ll make sure to have a story ready for you. I know you’re tired and as soon as I start a book, you’ll go to sleep. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sam said, snuggling into the blanket. You got up and kissed his head, pushing his hair back. You leaned over more and kissed Cas’ head, smiling at the two boys.

“Sweet dreams.” You said, leaving Sam’s room with Dean.

“You’re really good with them,” Dean said when it was safe to talk. You smiled and walked down the hall with him.

“Thanks. I love kids.” You said, looking at Dean. You wondered what yours and his kids would look like. If you had a boy, you hoped he would look like Dean with his green eyes and tan skin but if it were a girl, you would still hope she had dirty blonde hair and freckles all over her skin.

“Y/N,” Dean said for the second time. You snapped out of it, glancing at his lips as he licked them.

“Right, sorry, spacing out there for a minute.” You nervously chuckled.

“Right,” Dean said quietly, walking a little more to you. You looked into his eyes and for a second, you thought he was going to kiss but you but you must have been dreaming. You looked down as you stepped back, rubbing the back of your neck.

“If you just stay here, I’ll be able to get them some books to read. I don’t think the lore books is what they want right now.” You said, backing up from him. He stared at you and nodded. You didn’t know if it was the way he was looking at you or what but you bumped into the wall and jumped, chuckling nervously.

“Okay, bye.” You turned around and rushed away from him, grabbing the keys to the Impala. Dean smiled and watched you leave. He heard you talking to Cas and Sam earlier. He knew you loved him and now that he knew your feelings, he would have to do something about his.

He needed to plan something just right for you. He needed to tell you how he felt.


End file.
